<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fateful Encounter by Nununununu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369900">A Fateful Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu'>Nununununu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nununununu Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Drabble, First Meetings, Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're reunited, although Toby doesn't realise it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jareth/Toby Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nununununu Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fateful Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts">reeby10</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For reeby10. I loved your prompt for Jareth/Toby and steampunk :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Where did you come from?” The owl is magnificent in the glow of the gas lamps. Toby can’t keep the admiration from his voice. Pushing his goggles up onto the brim of his hat, he offers the back of a gloved finger, thrilled when it lets him stroke its silken chest. “You know, growing up, my sister told me stories about owls and kings, and a labyrinth above the clouds.”</p>
<p>Steam billows gently around them, Toby’s ship chugging quietly as it traverses the sky. That night he dreams of clocks and cool feathers, and arms around him under the stars.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728933">less than a shadow (eternity personified remix)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost">summerdayghost</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>